


Rest

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Quiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did we get James a key ?” Ben whispered, not wanting to destroy the peace. <br/>“I think I made him a copy once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> don't like it ? don't read it.   
> :3

With a muttered no, Mike curled back into Ben’s side and ignored the person standing in the doorway.

“But we have to film something today.”  
“You won’t get my Ben for that“ he said, closing his arms tighter around Ben who snuggled up against him, also ignoring the person.

“But.”  
“No.”

A huff, footsteps and a door slamming was heard but then silence filled the bedroom once again.

“When did we get James a key ?” Ben whispered, not wanting to destroy the peace.

“I think I made him a copy once.”

“Okay.”  


* * *

 

Curling back into each other, they fell asleep once again.

 

* * *

 

When Mike woke up to a creaking sound in the hallway, he instantly dragged Ben back to his chest, eyes on the door, while his boyfriend only said something incomprehensible and buried himself back into Mike’s warmth.

The door slowly creaked open and James stood there, grinning slightly.

“We really need Ben today.”

“And I said no.” Mike said slowly, afraid to wake Ben up.

“Doesn’t Ben have a say in that as well?”

“No, he is overworked, he deserves some rest.” Mike argued and shifted until he was supporting his weight on his elbow so he could look down at Ben.

“He deserves some good old rest. And some food.” Shaking his head, Mike bent down and pressed a kiss to Ben’s temple.

“Take Barry, he loves being in the fridgecam.” Mike then suggested and looked at James. “Please.” He added quietly.

“Fine. But don’t think the foodies won’t notice.”

“Don’t care.”  
“Take care of Ben.” James said as he left the room.

“I will.” Kissing the brown-haired men on the temple a last time, Mike sank back into a slumber.

* * *

 

The third and last time he woke up this day was when Ben rolled away from him to stumble in the direction of the bathroom. Groaning into the empty space next to him, he hefted himself up to also get out of the bed and into the kitchen. Taking care of Ben was easy. Make him a quiche and he will be the happiest person ever.

The only problem was, Mike was lost in the kitchen on a normal day, but now with the pressure of making Ben happy and himself again, he felt as if he were lost in a maze.

“What do I need for a quiche?” he asked himself as he started rummaging through the different shelves just as he heard the shower going on. Now he had probably 10 minutes to at least start something. So he mixed all the ingredients together and prayed he wouldn’t fuck up the crust while half of his attention always were with Ben.

So he noticed it when the water was turned off and wet footsteps approached the kitchen.

Sporting a big smile on his face, he expectantly looked down the hallway where he found Ben with a towel wrapped around his hips, dripping wet and nothing else, staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, voice rough and a soft frown on his face. Wet hair plastered against his forehead.

“Quiche.”

Mike smiled and placed everything he held in his hands onto the counter before walking up to Ben and surrounding him with his arms as soon as he was close enough.

“Why?”

“Because I love you.”  
Leaning into Mike, Ben made a soft, tired sound as he dropped his head on Mike’s chest.

“Bring me back to bed?”

“Sure.”

Still glued together, they made the small walk back to their bed where Mike gave Ben some sweaters and then tucked Ben in.

“Close your eyes, love. You have to catch up on a lot of sleep.” Looking down at Ben whose eyelids where already dropping, he smiled and was ready to leave as a hand came circling around his wrist.

“I love you too.”

“I know that.”

“Good.”

Ben turned his head away, pressing his face into one of Mike’s pillows and let his hand fall away from his boyfriend's skin. “Good.” He muttered a last time.

* * *

 

Going back into the kitchen and finishing the quiche was one of the hardest tasks when you know that there is a bed, filled with the person you love and that you could go there anytime and join that person.

But at the end, he did a decent job on the quiche and was quite proud of himself as he walked into the bedroom with a serving tray filled with quiche , Ben’s favourite tea, and some biscuits he found.

Sitting down next to Ben who stirred at the movements, he placed it on his knees before softly waking Ben up completely.

“Love, have something to eat.” He encouraged Ben who sleepily reached for one of the quiche slices with still half lidded eyes. Biting into it, his eyes grew wide and he looked from the quiche to Mike and back.

“This tastes delicious.” Ben said with a slight smile on his lips and wonder in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Good, then eat.” Transferring the tray to Ben’s knees, Mike crawled between Ben and the headboard so Ben could rest between his legs with his back to Mike’s chest.  Sneaking his arms around Ben's middle, Mike smiled.

“How bad is the kitchen?” Ben asked after he devoured the slice.

“Horrible.” Mike joked and got a punch to his thigh for that.

“I cleaned everything up.” Mike promised and pressed his lips to Ben’s neck, peppering soft kisses along invincible lines.

“Good.” Ben settled back and enjoyed the peaceful day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
